User blog:Goopking/Game Plotlines
The plotlines to my various games Goop's World Goop is a magical purple Gooptar born only once every 1,000 years. He's destined to save the world, but the world doesn't necessarily need saving. However, one day, an evil tyrant named King Grex and his army of loyal Minions invade the Gooptar Kingdom and kidnap Goop's girlfriend Blossom, who, by coincidence, just so happens to be the princess. Goop and his friends, Bing and Tawnya, immediately leap into action and begin to reclaim the Magic Opals, strange mystical artifacts that fuel Goop's shapeshifting abilities, and make their way across various worlds to Castle Grex, where Blossom is being held captive. Wabbit's Tale Wabbit is a cartoon character living inside the world of animation. When on TV in front of children, he's as happy and playful as can be. However, when off-camera, he reveals his true nature: a grumpy, cigar-chompin', wisecrackin' rabbit who'd much rather be at home watching TV and being alone. However, when one of the cartoon producers in the real world says the show needs to become more edgy or it'll be taken off the air, William, the cartoonist, adds a new character to the show: King Krypt, a tyrannical ghost king. But King Krypt takes on a life of his own, and invades the scripts of other movies and cartoons, and begins changing them to his liking. Wabbit begrudgingly gets off his butt and goes to save everyone else's. Klio In the world Klio lives in, there is an aura/a life force that surrounds all living things called The Zone. The Zone tells what lies in each creature's heart. The Dark Zone (shown by a dark purple aura) means that only malice and evil lies within the subject's soul, while the Light Zone (shown by a light pink aura) means that only good and holyness lies within the subject's soul. Klio is of the Light Zone, but he is what as known as a Zone Keeper: someone who can control their Zone, giving them psychic powers of unknown power. But a dark prophecy predicts that, on the day of Klio's 17th birthday, a dark force will break free of the bond placed upon it thousands of years ago. The game just so happens to begin on the day of Klio's 17th birthday. The world is bathed in darkness, and the world is overrun by the followers of a being made of pure Dark Zone simply known as the Mysterious Shadow. But the Shadow knows that in order to bathe the world in darkness permanently, he must steal the soul of someone filled with pure Light Zone. He steals the soul of Klio's grandfather, and Klio must enter the Void, a nightmarish dimension, to retrieve it. In order to do that, he must gather the 4 sacred Elements Stones (Fire, Water, Air, and Earth) by getting them from the Elemental Sprites. Entitled to Redemption A young boy named Fidlak is accused of witchcraft by the villagers of his hometown, Oriya. He is sentenced to death, but his country's policy states that if you are convicted of a crime, you can solve a major problem in that country to clear your name and prove your worth. Fidlak sets out, along with his adopted sister Yandi, to defeat an evil man named Kanabi Gallows, who wishes to steal an ancient mask that will allow him to gain control of an evil spirit called the Possessor. Color-Robo Color-Robo was built in Chroma Industries as a military robot, but his purpose must now change. Years ago, a scientist created an enormous mechanical monster called the Color Colossus that absorbed colors to gain strength. It was deemed too powerful to control, and the project was scrapped and the scientist was fired. Now, he has returned and awakened the Color Colossus once more, and Color-Robo must put his own color-absorbing powers to put a stop to it. Spiffy Spiffy is a green pteradactyl living in an enchanted storybook. He and his friends, who are all simply called Party Monsters, spend their time putting on shows every week in the Party Theatre for the residents of the storybook world. However, the theatre is scheduled to be torn down, and to make matters worse, a huge shadowy demon called Smolgor is moving in. Spiffy and his friends must play minigames and called Party Spheres to buy back the theatre and defeat Smolgor along the way. Dead of Night Bruce Blake is an average guy out taking a night walk with his 18-year old daughter Melissa. Suddenly, they are attacked and captured by the henchman of a scientist named Dr. Jeremy Langston. Melissa is thrown out after being deemed too weak, but Bruce is experimented on (his left leg and right arm are amputated) and turned into a cyborg monster with a mechanical left leg, a drill for a right arm, and a gas mask surgically attached to his head. Dr. Langston does this to all trespassers because he wants to create an unstoppable army of genetic super-soldiers of different varieties. Each one loses its free will and becomes a mindless zombie henchman. However, Bruce was (for some reason) only affected externally. He still retained his free-will and met back up with his daughter, and they ran into a janitor named Victor and an Australian war-vet survivalist named Wally. The four team up, and attempt to escape the mineshaft cave labratories of Jeremy's lab complex while simultaneously killing each scientist one by one in a demented revenge plan. St. Abraham Jay Donovan had it all-great family, great job, and great house. His life couldn't be better. Well...until he started hearing the voices. Voices that told him to do horrible things. Like kill his family. After being admitted to an insane asylum (without actually being mentally ill), the voices start happening again. It turns out that the architect who designed and built the St. Abraham mental hospital was actually a cult leader who used the symbol used for summoning up demons (like a pentagram) as the hospital's logo. He's not dead, as he made a deal with his cult's god that would give him immortality. Jay awakens to find all the hospital staff dead, and horrific monsters wandering the halls. Armed with nothing but a small pistol and a piece of wood, Jay must escape the hospital at all costs while avoiding the clutches of the deadly Needleman. Category:Blog posts